la soeur diabolique
by wistily19
Summary: Daphné et Hermione Granger sont soeurs, mais très différentes. Daphné, qui est à Serpentard, devra faire face aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour son meilleur ami Drago Malefoy, et devra choisir son camp dans la guerre qui fait rage.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et c'est ma première fic alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Daphné qui est ma propre création !

**Avertissement** : je sais que j'ai mis le rating M mais je tiens quand même à vous prévenir qu'il y aura des scènes de sexe explicites, même si elles ne viendront que dans les prochains chapitres (il faut que l'histoire se mette en place !). Il y aura peut-être même des scènes homosexuelles, suivant mes envies, alors si il y a quelqu'un que ça dérange, je ne le retiens pas !

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est ma première fic alors le début sera peut-être un peu brouillon si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Les premiers chapitres serviront avant tout à présenter les personnages et le contexte de l'histoire. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des critiques constructives, je suis preneuse !

Maintenant place à l'histoire !

Enjoy

Ce matin-là, la famille Granger se réveilla sous un magnifique ciel bleu baigné de soleil, bien que les températures restaient fraîches pour un mois d'Août à Londres.  
Mme Granger venait juste de se lever et de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle entendit l'une de ses filles arriver.

-Mme Granger : Bonjour Daphné ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Daphné : Bonjour maman ! Oui et toi ?

-Mme Granger : Oui ! Dis-moi, tu pourrais aller réveiller ta sœur s'il te plait ?

-Daphné (faisant la grimace) : S'il le faut … Mais elle pourrait quand même mettre son réveil pour que je ne sois pas obligé de venir la réveiller tous les matins ! Ca commence à m'énerver !

-Mme Granger : Sois un peu plus gentille avec ta sœur s'il te plait ! Fais un effort !

Daphné ne répondit pas à sa mère, malgré la vague de protestations qu'elle sentait monter en elle, habituée à ce que sa mère prenne la défense de sa sœur Hermione.  
Daphné et Hermione étaient de fausses jumelles (1), elles avaient 16 ans, mais étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

En effet, Hermione avait un caractère d'un naturel gentil, impulsif, naïf, d'une bonté à toute épreuve, ne cherchant pas à cacher ses émotions. Elle était le stéréotype même de la jeune fille parfaite en tout point : elle avait des notes plus qu'excellentes, était la meilleure élève de l'école appréciée de tous les professeurs pour son travail plus qu'assidu, et faisait la fierté de ses parents.

Daphné, quant à elle, était l'opposé de sa sœur. Elle était en quelque sorte le vilain petit canard de la famille, ce qui ne la dérangeait plus depuis longtemps, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Dotée d'une nature un peu sauvage, Daphné était un peu renfermée sur elle-même et ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, contrairement à sa sœur qui était très expressive. Plus réfléchie qu'Hermione qui réagissait aux évènements sans réfléchir en cédant à ses pulsions, Daphné n'agissait jamais sans penser aux conséquences.

Que se soit mentalement ou physiquement, les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.  
En effet, Daphné avait le teint assez pâle, des cheveux épais noirs ébène très raides, et des yeux vert émeraude.  
Hermione, pour sa part, avait un teint plus mâte qu'elle avait pris de son père, des cheveux également très épais et très bouclés châtains clair, et des yeux couleur chocolat.

Depuis l'âge de 11 ans, Daphné et Hermione avaient appris qu'elles étaient des sorcières lorsqu'elles avaient reçu une lettre leur indiquant qu'elles étaient intégrées à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Au début, la nouvelle fut une réelle surprise puisque leurs parents n'étaient pas des sorciers, mais la famille avait fini par l'accepter.  
Elles allaient commencer leur sixième année dans cette école, qui avait encore plus fait ressortir leurs différences, puisque dans les quatre maisons qui constituaient cette école, elles avaient respectivement été envoyés dans les deux principales maisons rivales.

Hermione fut envoyée à Griffondor en récompense de son courage et de son honnêté , où elle se fit des amis proches, comme Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.  
Daphné fut choisi par Serpentard pour sa détermination et sa ruse, où elle créa des liens avec celui qu'on appelait maintenant le Prince des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, ennemi juré d'Harry Potter. Evidement, cette situation avait entraînée des problèmes entre sa sœur et elle, sachant qu'Harry Potter était son meilleur ami, mais elle faisait avec.

Durant leurs années d'apprentissage à Poudlard, elles avaient pu rattraper leur ignorance du monde des sorciers, comme la distinction que faisait certains sorciers entre les Sang-Pur et les Sang-de-Bourbe, ou encore la terrible guerre qui faisait rage à cause de Voldemort et de son histoire avec Harry Potter.

Les vacances étaient sur le point de se terminer, les cours reprenaient le 1er Septembre et les filles devaient prendre le train qui les mènerait jusqu'à l'école le 30 Août, autrement dit aujourd'hui.

Daphné, résignée, alla donc réveiller Hermione, et leur mère les amena à la gare. Elles étaient un peu en retard, c'est donc en courant qu'elles arrivèrent les dernières dans le train, se préparant à affronter une nouvelle année.

(1) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, les faux jumeaux (ou fausses jumelles dans la fic) sont deux personnes qui naissent en même tant, comme de vrais jumeaux, mais qui on un physique complètement différent (et pour ceux qui se poserait la question, ça existe vraiment, j'en connais !).

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Si vous avez des remarques ou quelque chose d'autre à me dire, laissez une review ça fais toujours plaisir !

Gros bisous à tous


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Daphné qui est ma propre création!

**Avertissement** : je sais que j'ai mis le rating M mais je tiens quand même à vous prévenir qu'il y aura des scènes de sexe explicites, même si elles ne viendront que dans les prochains chapitres (il faut que l'histoire se mette en place !). Il y aura peut-être même des scènes homosexuelles, suivant mes envies, alors si il y a quelqu'un que ça dérange, je ne le retiens pas !

**Note de l'auteur** : voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Surtout si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques n'hésitez surtout pas !

Enjoy

Daphné et Hermione eurent tout juste le temps de monter à bord du train avant que celui-ci ne commence à avancer et c'est tout essoufflé et traînant leurs valises qu'elles commencèrent à chercher leurs amis, déjà installés dans les compartiments.

Hermione trouva les siens dans les premiers et laissa donc Daphné pour aller rejoindre Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Ginny Weasley, et Luna Lovegood. Et après leur avoir rapidement dit bonjour, Daphné continua sa route et se rendit directement au fond du train, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Drago.

Elle avançait tranquillement lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer par derrière.

-Daphné : Bonjour mon dragon ! Comment ça va ?

-Drago : Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

-Daphné : Il n'y a que toi qui me prends dans tes bras comme ça …

-Drago (tout en lui parsemant la gorge de légers baisers) : Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Daphné : Oh m'en parle pas ! J'ai du supporter ma sœur, ça veut tout dire !

-Drago (commençant à lui mordiller le cou) : Je vois …

-Daphné (gémissant) : Arrête Drago … Pas ici …

-Drago (la lâchant) : Ok … Viens on va rejoindre les autres.

Drago prit l'une des valises de Daphné et ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment où les attendaient leurs « amis » : Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott, et Blaise Zabini. Personnellement, Daphné ne les considérait pas vraiment comme des amis, mais plus comme des copains de classe, mis à part Drago et Blaise, avec qui elle avait des affinités.

Après leur avoir dit bonjour, Daphné s'assit contre la fenêtre et sortit son mp3 qu'elle avait réussi à ensorceler pour qu'il fonctionne à Poudlard, et put ainsi s'isoler des autres et laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers la relation ambiguë qu'elle avait avec Drago.

Leurs débuts n'avaient pas été sans difficultés, puisque Drago s'était montré aussi arrogant, mesquin et cruel qu'il l'était d'habitude, mais Daphné l'avait remis à sa place et après qu'il ait arrêté de lui en vouloir pour ça, elle avait su percer les barrières du Prince des Serpentards. Elle avait vu son vrai visage, ce dont peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter et elle avait su déceler l'humanité en lui qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher. Daphné avait découvert un garçon sensible, terriblement protecteur avec les gens qu'il aimait, fier, ainsi que tendre et doux quand il le voulait bien.  
Ils avaient tout de suite noué des liens étroits, se confiant l'un à l'autre, Drago lui racontant les problèmes qu'il avait avec son père, de son éducation douloureuse en passant par les disputes quand à son entrée dans l'organisation des Mangemorts. Et Daphné, lui révélant ses relations avec sa sœur qui lui pourrissaient la vie quand elle était chez elle.  
Et puis petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher physiquement, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été très loin, Daphné le bloquant à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, car comme toutes les filles et certains garçons de l'école, elle était tombée sous le charme de ce canon qu'était Drago, mais elle ne voulait faire l'amour qu'avec les personnes pour qui elle avait des sentiments amoureux, et Drago, bien qu'elle en était très proche, n'en faisait pas parti.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit une main devant son visage qu'elle refit surface dans la réalité.

-Blaise : Alors ma belle, toujours dans tes pensées !

-Daphné : Euh … désolé !

-Blaise : Bon alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Pansy : Je suis allé en Indonésie avec mes parents ! Il y avait plein de bo goss !

-Millicent : Non c'est vrai ? Vas-y raconte-moi !

Pansy se lança alors dans un récit complet de ses vacances que seule Millicent écouta ave intérêt, alors que les autres continuaient à discuter.

-Blaise : Et toi Drago ?

-Drago : Comme d'habitude, je suis partit à New York dans ma famille !

-Blaise : Et c'était bien ?

-Drago (en regardant Daphné d'un air concupiscent) : Eh bien en fait, ça manquait un peu de … présence féminine …

-Daphné (avec un air pas du tout crédible) : Oh eh bien moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai rencontré un gars et il ne manquait pas du tout de présence, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

-Drago : Tu mens, ça se voit !

-Daphné (avec un air coquin) : Ah oui ? Eh comment tu compte prouver ça ?

A ces mots, Drago se leva et vint se poser sur les genoux de Daphné en rapprochant dangereusement son visage, et rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux, il la fit rougir.

« Oh mon dieu » pensa Daphné « Il a de ses yeux ! »

Puis Drago se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota :

-Drago : Tu m'as manqué … ça me fait du bien de te revoir …

Il glissa ensuite discrètement sa main sur les reins de Daphné et commença à la caresser sans que personne ne s'en doute.

-Daphné (chuchotant dans son oreille) : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué … (puis en enlevant sa main avec un sourire sadique) et on verra plus tard pour ça !

Drago se remis donc à sa place et Daphné put voir que Pansy et Millicent lui lançaient des regards méchants, jalouses car elle était la seule du groupe à qui Drago « s'intéressait ». 

Le trajet se termina et après avoir pris les diligences qui les amenaient jusqu'à l'école, ils prirent place dans la grande salle pour dîner. Daphné regardait d'un air distrait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait, elle chercha dans la table des Serpentards mais personne ne la regardait. Elle tourna donc la tête et c'est alors qu'elle croisa deux yeux vert émeraude … Pourquoi Harry Potter la regardait-il ?


End file.
